


Up to the Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout bursts into Spy's smoking room yet again, this time for a very different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to the Challenge

The night was perfect. Dark and quiet with a fire crackling in the hearth and the occasional flip of a page. No excessive noises or unwanted people, just Spy in his smoking room alone, exactly how it should be. Then there was a knock. The man kept his eyes on his reading and responded the same way he always did.  
"Go away."  
With a soft creak the door slid open, and Scout leaned through the crack into Spy's safe haven.  
"Hey, I wan'ed ta ask ya somethin'. You got a second?"   
Spy sighed and marked the page in his book, closing it with a snap and setting it down on the arm of his sofa. He didn't bother to stand and turn around to look at the boy standing nervously in his doorway.  
"As much as I would love to aid you further in your quest to bed Ms.Pauling, I am afraid I have taught you all you are capable of learning."   
Scout, since he hadn't been explicitly told not to, scooted into the fire brightened peace of Spy's living quarters. He chuckled awkwardly at Spy's comment, bringing his gauze wrapped hand up to scratch the back of his neck.  
"Heh, yeah uhh I-I mean, this ain't about that, I-"  
"No? Then why, Scout, have you chosen to invade my privacy when I have explicitly told you and all of the others not to?"  
There was a short pause, and then.  
"Do you wanna get a drink wit' me?"  
It was quiet and rushed, but Spy heard it none the less. He rose from his chair and turned to meet the boy's gaze. At the moment however, Scout seemed very interested in the floorboards and rather unwilling to tear his eyes away. Spy had to hide a small smirk as he stepped closer to the doorway, closer to Scout.  
"I am afraid I did not quite catch that, would you mind-"  
"I came in here to ask if ya wan'ed to get a drink wit' me, ya don't gotta be a dick about it."  
The young man finally tore his gaze from the floor, glaring up at his adversary. Defiance shone in his eyes, as it usually did, but this time it had a different purpose. It wasn't there to remind his team mates how much of a big shot he had been back in Boston, it was being used to cover up the hurt of rejection. Spy hadn't even answered his question and yet Scout was already steeling himself for a cold-hearted 'No'. It was almost sad, but the boy had come bursting in and Spy wasn't feeling very sympathetic. He never really was.  
"I am flattered, Scout, that you would consider me for a partner considering your absurdly low standards, but I must-"  
"Partner? Wh-, Spy! Come on I-I ain't gay! You know dat, I know dat, everyone knows-"  
The boy had taken a step back with an over exaggerated look of surprise on his face, hands flailing about as he denied Spy's claim. The taller of the two raised his voice in order to be heard over the other's incessant babbling.  
"Scout please, stop interrupt-"  
"-in fact I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here who ain't gay! 'Cept for maybe Soldier, but-"  
"Scout!"  
Scout jumped, arms snapping into a defensive position, leg curling up nearly to his chest, ever running mouth snapping shut at the tone of the Frenchman's voice. Spy pulled a cigarette out of the case in his pocket and lit it, taking a long puff and allowing Scout a few seconds to calm down before continuing.  
"As I was saying, I do not wish to 'get a drink with you'. When you no are no longer afraid of your sexuality and 'ave decided to act more mature than a twelve year old, then I may consider your offer more seriously than I am at the moment."   
Scout straightened his back, bristling as he rose to his full height, ending up just short of Spy's brow. The boy's face was a few shades more than a little red as he poked a finger into Spy's chest.   
"I ain't askin' ya on a date, a'ight? I'm ... I've been here for four years 'n I don't know nutin' about you. I just wan'ed to ... to get to know ya, and I ain't frickin gay!"   
The final few words came out rather forcefully and with no subtle hint of urgency. Spy snorted quietly at the boy's desperation, to which Scout took notice of.  
"Hey, screw you!" He huffed at Spy's back as the other had turned away to head back towards his chair.  
"I come in here tryin' to get to know a guy I've worked with for four frickin' years and wha'do I get, huh? I get some asshole pokin' fun at me for bein' friendly!"  
The younger stopped himself short and took a deep breath before Spy made it to his armchair, and he was thrown out of the room.  
"Come on man, I just wanna at least try to be.." Scout appeared to struggle with himself for a moment before forcing out-  
".. friends?"  
Spy took another drag on his cigarette, giving the appearance of a thoughtful silence. It was rather obvious how the boy felt about him as it was obvious that he would take that feeling with him to the grave. Scout had not taken to his first answer very well, and if he was out right rejected he would either pester Spy until he got the answer he wanted or storm out and be even more insufferable than he normally was. Not giving an answer and simply kicking him out would not deter the runner in the slightest. He would not leave Spy's side until he got an answer, bringing the whole situation back to square one. Spy heard a forced cough from behind him, and spared a glance over his shoulder before returning to his thoughts. There had to be a way to not only get the boy to leave him alone but to get him to drop the subject as well, at least for a while. It was tall order, certainly, but Spy was up to the challenge. A malicious grin split his face as he breathed in one last huff of smoke before placing the cigarette gently in the ashtray by his chair as to not waste it. Up to the challenge indeed.  
The Frenchman turned on his heals, meeting Scouts gaze with half lidded eyes. He straightened his spine, held his hands behind his back, and slowly began stalking back to where Scout was fidgeting.  
"Uhhh whatah ya doin'?"  
The shorter eyed the taller warily, large front teeth biting down onto his bottom lip as he caught sight of Spy's expression.  
"I expect that I'm doing what you want me to be doing, mon lapin."  
The boy managed to sputter out a few syllables before going blissfully and uncharacteristically silent. Every forward step of Spy's was mirrored in a backwards step of Scout's until the latter bumped into wall. He jolted at the contact, jumping forwards directly into Spy's chest. The man slid his arms gracefully over Scout's shoulders, one hand snaking down to grasp the other's hip and pull him close. His other drifted up the back of the shorter man's neck, feeling a shudder beneath his fingertips. The runner grabbed onto the lapels on Spy's jacket like they were a lifeline. His eyes fluttered closed with a sharp intake of breath as he felt a soft push on the back of his head. A whisper of, "Spy..." before Scout leaned in for a kiss.  
He had of course been expecting Spy to lean down and deliver, but with no such luck. Instead, the young man was left mouthing at the air while the Frenchman worked hard to control his laughter. After a moment of frustrated silence Scout peeked an eye open only to have them both fly open as he saw the other's face. Spy's lip was twitching ever so slightly and he raised an eyebrow as Scout came to his senses.  
"I'm sorry, what was it you were saying earlier?"  
Spy questioned, allowing himself a small grin. The haziness in the younger man's eyes vanished as quickly as a morning fog. He blinked rapidly, blushing even harder and hands flying from Spy's suit as if it had burned him. Scout stumbled backwards, very nearly falling flat on the ground in his haste to distance himself from the other man. Spy was as calm and collected as ever as he walked back to grab his still lit cigarette.   
"Did you jus-I didn't-I was-'nd you did-wh.."  
Scout couldn't even piece together a coherent thought. Flustered and redder than his t-shirt he paced up and down the dimly lit room, taking off his cap to wring it in his hands and continuing to splutter out nonsense. Enjoying what he had done to the boy, Spy let him carry on like this for a few minutes before deciding to intervene. He cleared his throat which instantly caught Scout's attention.  
"As I said before, Scout, when you decide to grow up you may ask me again. I might even take your offer seriously then. Until that time however, I would much appreciate it if you would allow me my privacy."  
Scout nodded seemingly not trusting himself to open his mouth. He all but sprinted to and out the door, pulling his hat back on and tilting it low. With a slam Spy was back in the quiet solitude of his smoking room. The man settled back into his armchair, picked up his book, and the night was perfect once again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh jeez the TF2 fandom has so many incredible authors, I feel so small...) anyway I'm decently proud of this and between massive amounts of school work and massive amounts of school work it's taken me almost 6 months to complete. Comments, complements, and criticisms welcome and i hope you liked this thing that happened.


End file.
